Mcsm:You mean a lot to me
by Mylenrawr
Summary: Aiden's bullying goes to far, and it up to Axel to help her feel better. (Axesse) and (Lukesse) if you squint.


NOTES

1\. is a sort of sequel story to my first mcsm fanfic Minecraft story mode: Origins about how Axel, Olivia, Jesse and Reuben first met I recommend you read that first for some backstory explanations.

2\. How I write Jesse is how I play as my Jesse in the game, and my Jesse (before the witherstorm ark) is someone who acts brave but underneath is very shy and anxious (like me irl) sorry if you dont like the way Jesse is written in this story I try to write what I know.

3\. Why is Axel always pushed to the sidelines i think he deserves a bit more credit.

* * *

"Wow, what a nice day." I thought to myself, as I fished by the lakeside with Reuben while taking in all the sights and sounds around me, I heard the rustling of a couple chickens behind me gentle waters in front of me and Reuben napping by my side, everything was perfect.

As I continued fishing I heard some footsteps behind me thinking it was Axel or Olivia I called out.

"Hey, Axel, Olivia, you guys won't believe how many fish I caught!" I said with glee.

"Well, well, well, what's one of the order of the losers doing out here all alone." replied a spiteful voice.

I turned around to see the ocelots minus one in a group behind me, with Aiden giving a smug smirk, Maya showing a look of disdain, and Gill sporting a generic tough guy look.

"Hello, Aiden." I spat at him.

Aiden looked around me to see that I was alone as he said "where are the rest of your loser friends did they finally ditch you." he responded.

"Axel and Olivia are back at the treehouse, if you must know." I replied.

"Why, couldn't stand to be around around you anymore, freak." Aiden rebuked.

"Aiden,don't you have anything better to do then harass people trying to fish." I snarled at him.

"Not really, besides we love reminding you." he said as he glared at me with his moss green eyes.

"Reminding me of what, why everyone thinks you guys are jerks."

Maya butted in with "we aren't jerks were winners."

Gill added "yeah, maybe if you won the building competition every once in a while we wouldn't do this to you."

As Gill said this Aiden got a dastardly look on his face.

"You know what Gill's right." proclaimed Aiden.

I just looked at him in confusion " _what is he talking about."_ I thought to myself.

I tried to come up with a witty retort but I couldn't speak no words came out of my mouth,I was just silent.

Aiden continued with "if you and the loser squad actually won for once we wouldn't do this to you, it's kind of a shame actually, the redstone nerd and the wannabe griefer are way better builders than you."

I froze, looking to the ground in silence as tears started to form in my eyes, he started to move close to me, menacingly.

"Hmph, I always wondered why those losers wanted to hang out with you but now I see why they pity you, and they feel sorry for you, poor little Jesse." Aiden said in a condescending tone.

I couldn't hold back my tears as they fell down my face, concealed by my hair as continued to look down in silence, I could see Reuben looking up at me from the ground giving me a comforting look, it would have been nice had I not have been so distraught right now.

"They don't care about you Jesse, they never have,never will." Aiden taunted as he started to encroach upon me.

I heard the rest of the ocelots jeering Aiden on.

"You tell em Aiden!" cheered Maya.

"Put her in her place, man!" Gill exclaimed.

Aiden then grabbed my hair forcing me to look him in the eye he opened his mouth to say something but as he was about to speak the leader of the ocelots, Lukas emerged from the woods strange, he looked almost concerned about me being bullied in front of him, he quickly said.

"Aiden, be a good sport and leave her alone, the building competition is a few days away and we have to start gathering materials." he gestured to the ocelots.

Aiden stared at Lukas for a bit before letting me go, now that I am out of Aidens grip I backed away from him, with tears rolling down my face.

"come on you guys let's go." Lukas commanded.

"Ugh, fine." sighed Maya as she and Gill both walked towards Lukas, Aiden however walked right towards me, he then got up close to me and whispered.

"They never cared about you Jesse, your worthless." his voice laced with malice.

"Aiden, Come on let's go!" Lukas yelled towards Aiden.

With a content smile on his face Aiden started to walk back towards the other ocelots finally leaving, even though they left I was frozen in place I didn't know what to do Aidens words really got to me and even though I should tell my friends what happened, I can't, not right now im still distressed over what happened and right now, I just want to be alone.

I told Reuben to go home back to the treehouse I could tell he was reluctant to go but as said I really wanted to be alone, after Reuben began walking I sat down in front of a tree and continued to cry.

Aiden's bullied me before, but I never cried in front of him, I always had a witty retort or silence at the ready but this time he struck a chord with me by mentioning my friends.

" _Axel and Olivia, are my friends they don't think I'm worthless though, Right? and_

 _They would tell me if I'm not a good builder Right?" I thought to myself._

I continued to think about this until the sun started to set.

* * *

"Why isn't Jesse back yet the suns starting to set?" Axel said to Olivia as he stared out the window.

" Maybe she just lost track of time and shes on her way back right now, Jesse knows how to handle herself I'm sure she'll be fine." Olivia replied while working on a redstone gadget in the roof.

"I hope your right." Axel sighed as he stared out the window to so see the setting sun.

As Olivia continued working on her redstone device Axel piped up with.

"I think I hear someone climbing up the ladder!" Axel rushes over to the door nearly knocking Olivia in the commotion. " Hey Jesse is that you, I was starting to get worried about-".

"Oink!" Reuben squealed in surprise through the open door.

"Oh, hey Reuben." Axel looked through the trapdoor to see that Jesse wasn't on the ground or behind Reuben on the ladder. "Reuben, Where's Jesse is she ok." he questioned the pig.

Reuben looked down, and nodded his head.

Axel took one look at Reuben and made a decision. "Hey Olivia, keep an eye on Reuben I'm going to look for Jesse,before it gets dark." he told Olivia while making his way over to a nearby chest to get some supplies.

"Okay I'll stay here in case Jesse comes back, and Axel."

"yeah." Axel replied while grabbing some wood, tools and food.

"stay safe, alright." Olivia said with a worried look.

"I will, and I will be back with Jesse before you know it." he said while heading out of the trapdoor and onto the ground, heading north he started to walk to the lake.

"I hope Jesse's okay." Olivia sighed doubtfully to Reuben.

Reuben gave a solum oink in response.

* * *

"Jesse! Hey Jesse where are you!" Axel shouted while walking deeper into the forest.

" _I hope Jesse's okay."_ Axel thought to himself while looking for Jesse.

" _what if she got cornered by a creeper, or a rogue griefer or- nah Jesse knows how to handle herself i bet she's fine."_ he recalled how she met and saved him from zombies while knocked out in a cave and how he saved her in return.

While continuing his search he heard some nearby footsteps so he called out. "Hey, Jesse is that you."

"Oh great another member of the order of the losers" Maya replied in a snide voice.

It was the ocelots returning home for the night from gathering materials.

"What do you guys want." Axel jeered towards the group.

"Nothing chubs, what do you want. " Gill jabbed towards Axel.

"I bet he's searching for Jesse, that loser was still crying at the river when we left" Aiden blocked his path with gill in tow.

"Get out of my way, jerks." Axel then pushed his way through the duo and continued his search for his friend.

"I wouldn't bother looking for your girlfriend now." "Yeah she's zombie bait now dude."

taunted Aiden and gill.

"She's not my girlfriend, dude." Axel turned back and replied in an irritated voice.

"Knock it off you guys, we need to start heading home." Lukas commanded the to the rest of his group as Aiden, Maya, and Gill walked into the forest Lukas walked over towards a

Axel and addressed to him "Hey umm... Axel is it I saw Jesse back at the lake and she looked pretty upset about something, well… umm.. I-I hope you find your friend." lukas stammered, before walking back into the woods with the ocelots in tow.

Axel glared at them before walking away towards the lake while thinking to himself " _I bet the ocelots have something to do with this, when I find out what they did to Jesse..."_ his train of thought got derailed as he saw Jesse sitting by the lakeside staring sadly at the water.

"Jesse, what are you still doing out here." he said in a calm voice not to startle her, looking upward to the sky seeing that the sun was gone and the moon was rising.

Axel looked around to see creepers,zombies, and skeletons starting to spawn around them seeing this he reached down and gave Jesse his hand,, lifting her up she said "Sorry Axel, I don't think we are going to make it back to the tree house tonight" Jesse told Axel her voice laced with guilt for making him come out here and find her.

"Don't worry about it, I brought some materials with me we can make a quick hut and wait out the night." Axel explained to his depressed friend.

"Okay." replied Jesse in a melancholy tone.

Axel handed Jesse a few blocks of dirt and they quickly made a hut, decorated with a few torches for light and a fire set in the middle, as soon as the fire lit the duo both settled into the makeshift hut as night went into full swing.

* * *

" _She looks so sad."_ Axel thought to himself, Jesse was just staring into the flames of the fire, with a blank look in her face.

" _This could end up really badly but it might make Jesse feel better if she can talk about it."_ he deduced in his mind.

" _Here it goes."_ he thought to himself. "So…. Jesse…. are you doing ok?" he voiced.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Jesse sighed while staring blankly into the roaring fire.

"You say that, but I can see your upset about something." Axel addressed to Jesse in a calm fashion.

Jesse just continued staring at the fire.

"Listen Jesse." he sits down on the other side of the fire sitting across from her, looking her in the eyes. "I don't know what the ocelots did to you, and you don't have to tell me, but I want you to know that you're my best friend, and if someone or something is bothering you, you know that you can always talk to me or Olivia." he reassured.

Jesse looked at him, sighed and said "hey Axel, sorry I've been so quiet it's just that the ocelots they got into my head and said some things about me you and Olivia." she lamented to the griefer listening intently from across the fire with tears slowly building in her eyes she continued "I won't go into details but, they made me feel like garbage, and I just feel so…..Worthless" she wept.

"Jesse what are you talking about?" Axel gentilly replied from across the fire to the now silently crying Jesse in front of him.

He then got up and walked around the fire now sitting beside Jesse, he urged her to continue talking.

"I'm not that good a builder, I'm no griefer, and I'm a lousy redstone expert, I'm that good at anything really." she concluded.

Axel was listening intently to Jesse's distraught lament, and in an instant he scooped her up in a strong bear hug, Jesse flinched when he went in for the hug, but she slowly settled in and returned the hug.

After a few minutes Axel let go of her and said " Jesse you may not be an awesome builder, griefer, or redstone expert but, your the glue that sort of keeps us together, I mean I wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for you, we wouldn't have met Olivia if you hadn't of done something."

Axel recalled how he met Jesse and how they both saved each other in a underground ravine, and how they met Olivia, a victim of the ocelots bullying at there first endercon, if Jesse had not of talked with her and let Olivia join there building team at endercon they would have never met.

He continued with "for what it worth I think your pretty awesome Jesse, you mean a lot to me and i'd hate to think where i'd be now if it wasn't for you." he reassured to the female sitting next to him.

"Hey Axel?" she said in a quiet voice, while staring into his eyes

"Yeah."

"thank you." Jesse Affirmed to him.

Jesse knew that even though she wasn't great at everything, she didn't have to be, and that no matter what she would always have her friends and that's all she really needed.

" _You mean a lot to me to, Axel"_


End file.
